


Among the Fireflies

by Ethren



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fireflies, Fluff, cuteness, extended part of that scene outside portia's place, it has a video the arcana scene to go with it, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: It's a beautiful night. Julian and the apprentice are taking a break outside Portia's house, enjoying the calm and quiet. Fluff and cuteness ensues.





	Among the Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5ksVIVmJwY&t=40s Custom The Arcana Scene

It was a moment that she wished would last forever. 

Fireflies floated lazily about, soft glows of gold in the night that illuminated Julian’s face as he reclined back on the bench pressed up against Portia’s house. From inside, Argo could smell the mouth watering aroma of bread filtering into the garden. On her lap, Pepi purred and she stroked her fingers mindlessly through the cat’s soft fur. 

It was like their own little paradise here. And the problems back at the palace - that primped up Countess, the murder, the masquerade, all of it seemed so far away. There was nothing but her, Julian and the fairytale like ambience of firefly light that illuminated the vibrant garden. 

There was a soft, warm wind that billowed through, ruffling his auburn hair as he reached out, cupping a firefly in his hands. 

He had such childlike wonder for everything in the world. For the first time since she met him - he seemed at ease. The bags under his eyes were gone, there was a genuine smile on his face rather than the cocky smirk he typically wore and he was relaxed. Happy. 

Suddenly, he leapt up, snatching up at a firefly that barely escaped his fingers and rounded on her, dark coat flashing dramatically in the dark. 

“Argo.”

His voice brought her out of her daydreaming. “Hm?”

“Pasha and I used to catch fireflies all the time when we were kids. Come join me.” He put out his hand to her, beaming down at the woman. 

She was much more content to sit and watch Julian have fun. But that grin he sent her - she simply couldn’t resist him. “All right,” she said, taking his hand as he pulled her to his feet. “But just to warn you - I was a firefly snatching queen back when I was a kid.”

“Oh?” Julian said with an impish grin. “Then I believe it’s high time for a new champion to be crowned, then.”

Their laughter echoed into the night as they romped around in the garden, snatching fireflies. Argo grabbed a jar leaning against the wall and soon, it was nearly filled to the brim with the glowing little bugs, like a lantern in the night. Julian, as tall as he was, easily managed to capture more than her. She’d strain and try to grab at the things before he plucked them out of the air. 

Finally, they collapsed onto the ground, breathless and laughing, the jar of fireflies between them. “I think I win,” Julian said with a grin and she rolled her eyes, leaning back.

“Only because you’re so damn tall.”

“What? I can’t hear you from all the way down there.”

She poked him in the ribs and he cackled, popping open the jar. Fireflies streamed past their faces as they flitted away back into the night, but not before Julian put out his finger. A particularly curious little one landed on his nail, and Julian reclined backwards, palms pressing into the damp grass. His auburn red hair fell over his eyepatch, his expression resplendent with bliss in the night. 

As he released the firefly and looked over, he paused when he caught her watching. “What is it?”

“I’m just trying to get a grasp on you.”

“Get a grasp on me?” he asked, cocking his head before grinning and leaning forward. “Am I really that slippery?”

“You have no idea.” She gave him a playful push, his laughter bubbling from between his lips. “You act the fool. Romping around with those...gangly legs of yours,” she poked at his thigh and he grinned. “And that dumb smile on your face...but I know there’s more to you than that. But you won’t show me...why?” 

He watched the firefly as it crawled along his finger and gave a dramatic sigh. “I’m really not all that complex,” he said with a roll of his shoulders. “I make mistakes like everyone else does. And I attempt to rectify them...to the best of my ability.”

“...can I ask you a question...Ilya?”

She was hesitant, using his nickname. What if it wasn’t hers to use?

But when Julian turned to look at her, surprised for a moment, he gave her a warm, disarming smile. “Sure thing.” He stood up, tense like a cat ready to pounce as he lunged at a firefly, but it narrowly slipped between his fingers, flying up towards the sky. 

“Did you really do it?”

He stumbled over his own feet, nearly face planting into the garden as he spun on her, eyes wide. The shadow of grief passed over his features as he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Would it be easier if I just said yes, I did it?”

“I want the truth. Regardless of how...ugly it may or may not be. But you don’t strike me as the kind of man who would murder, Julian.”

“Then would you believe me if I said...I don’t know?” 

“I definitely would.”

He tilted his head upwards. The moon gleamed in his silvery eyes as his grey gaze searched the sky. “I don’t know if I did or not. All I know is the night he died, I felt such....anger. No...not even anger. Hatred. I wanted the Count dead.”

“Why would you want that?”

He shook his head helplessly. “I can’t remember. Everything from that time...my mind is a blank.”

Strange. His memory was gone too? 

“If you don’t know...then why don’t you try to convince anyone otherwise? All you’ve done is run.”

He didn’t respond for a long while. He kept his eyes skyward, watching a single star cut across the night. “Because it’s easier to stay complacent than change.” 

The door opened. Portia poked her head out, beaming from ear to ear as she brandished a tray of steaming bread. “Dinner’s ready!” she said. “Is everything okay? You two are looking a little down.”

“Nope, everything’s fine. I’d sure love to taste some of that food though, Pasha.” Julian flashed her his teeth. He’d returned to that easy going, laid back demeanor...but she could see right through him. He was tense. Like a bowstring drawn back to the ear. And he was trying to run away again. 

“Actually,” Argo said, standing and straightening her clothes. “I’m going to show Julian around the gardens a bit. Would it be okay if we came back a bit late?”

Julian shot her a raised brow as Portia blinked. “Are you sure?” she asked fretfully. “What with the guards that have been around...”

“He won’t get caught. I promise.”

Portia tapped her lip. “Welllll...all right, if you insist. I’ll have a big meal waiting for you two when you get back!”

She didn’t wait for Julian to protest. She grabbed his arm, dragging him into the woods and disappeared. 

“Argo - ow - will you tell me where we’re going?”

“Anywhere and nowhere. You like to wander, don’t you?”

Julian blinked, then smiled and barked a laugh. “Are you kidding? I love to wander. And it’s always best when you have an attractive companion to accompany you. It’s the difference between getting lost and going on an adventure.” 

Argo blushed, stepping over a branch as they found their way onto a path that led through the tangled palace gardens. “I’m inclined to agree. But not everyone thinks that way.”  
“What do you mean?” 

Argo sighed. The path they were following wound through the thick, almost jungle like garden until it entered onto a flagstone path that cut through the vegetation. Moss and flowers sprang up between the stone, and the petals and grass glowed in the starlight as they stepped through. “Asra. He always seems to believe that he has to go alone on these adventures of his. He’ll leave and then...I won’t hear a word from him. I won’t know if he’s safe, if he’s alive...” She shook her head. “Frustrating.”

“He’s always been...a solitary little minx, that’s for sure. Even while we were seeing each other, he always just fitted off back to his magic and potions and whatever else it is you magicians do.”

The words practically flew thoughtlessly out of his mouth, and before he’s realized what he said, Argo’s brows shot up as she looked at him. “Excuse me, seeing each other?”  
Julian’s face was immediately a blush of red as his eyes flitted to the ground, lips pursed. “We ah...you see it was a professional environment and we were simply-”

She cut him off with a laugh. “Yes, very professional, I’m sure.”

“And we simply got distracted and- Gods, you know Asra, we simply just-”

She put her hand up. “Forget I asked. The last thing I want to hear about is Asra’s debauchery.”

The silence was thick for a moment. Julian's face was still the same shade of his hair as he walked before finally, he cleared his throat, tugging on his collar anxiously. “You and your master,” he started. “You wouldn’t happen to be a ah....an item, would you?”

Argo snorted. “Asra? No. Maybe once I might have been interested, but now...” she trailed off with a sigh. Silver shivelight coming down from the moon and stars cut through the canopy as she leapt onto a downed log, walking across its length mindlessly - balanced perfectly on her thigh-high boots as she stepped over the wood with catlike grace. 

“He’s too over protective,” she finally muttered, leaping down off from the log. “He’s constantly hanging over my shoulder, doing everything for me.”

Before she knew it, she was ranting. Odd. She never ranted. She was always much more content to listen than she was to talk but here she was, spilling all her frustrations out to a man she barely knew. Julian listened attentively, carefully, eyes never leaving her as she paced circles into the ground. “Even while we’re studying magic,” she finished breathlessly. “It’s constant baby steps with him. He doesn’t trust me to be capable at all.”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t,” Julian said, a brow arched, folding his arms over his chest. “You seem more than capable in the time I’ve known you. You’ve ah...” he swallowed. “You’ve helped me quite a bit. For nothing in return. I appreciate it...but you don’t have to fix me.”

Her pacing came to a screeching halt as she turned on him. Green eyes searched his face, lips pursed before she stepped forward, taking his hand gently in hers and lifted the other to his face. He flinched for a moment - as if he expected harm from the touch, but when her palm rested on his cheek with the utmost tenderness, tension rolled off from him in waves.

“I don’t want to fix you,” she said firmly. “I’ve never wanted to fix you...you’re the only one who can fix you, Julian. But I will help you do it.”

For once, there was no embarrassed stutter, no dramatic explanation, nothing but stunned silence as he watched her, grey eyes wide and shocked. His mouth floundered about like a washed up fish before he finally swallowed, lifting a hand to the one touching his cheek and gave it a squeeze, the edge of his lips twisting upwards into a smile. “Thank you,” he said. “Truly.”

Their lips were only inches from one another. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, could smell the distant smell of ale on him from his nights in the tavern and the lingering scent of fresh bread and flowers from the garden. So close...she only had to lean forward and their lips would touch...

...kiss? Her? No. There’s no way she could be falling for this goof. 

And yet...what she saw tonight...there was something in his eye. Something sad, something strong, something...wonderful. He hid behind this theatrical mask to cover his insecurities. And he brought something out of her that no one else could. Not Asra. Certainly not Nadia.

Just him.

Her lips pressed against his - and his eyes widened as he watched her, lips frozen against hers, as though for a moment he forgot how to respond. Then, she felt his hand slip around to her back, holding her close, and suddenly her waist was being pulled against his. He held her there in the garden, fireflies slowly dancing around the two as they kissed, afraid to ever stop - for they knew as soon as they left this place, it was back to the chaos of the palace. Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled away - gasping for breath.

“That was quite something,” Julian exhaled, the edge of his lip twisting upwards into a wolfish smile. “Are you sure you and your master haven’t been practicing?” 

She huffed, swatting him - but couldn’t hide her smile. “Believe it or not, I have had a kiss before.” At least...she thought she did. Another distant memory that slipped from her fingers, like grasping at smoke whenever she tried to reach for it. 

“Oh? And where is this knight in shining armour.” 

Argo watched her boots as they began to round back to Portia’s cottage. “I don’t know where he is,” she said honestly. She could barely even remember his name. But....

They came back to the clearing where Portia’s cottage rested. Smoke curled up from the chimney, a soft glow from inside the comfy little home. The fresh scent of a warm meal wafted out, and she could see flowers swaying in the breeze. Everything she needed...it was right here.

Her hand caught his. He arched a thin brow, looking down at her. “It doesn’t matter,” she told him. Her cheeks coloured into a ruddy red, resting her head on Julian’s shoulder. “I never needed a knight, Ilya. Just a companion.”

She could hear Julian’s heart pounding through his thick coat. He didn’t respond for a long while as they watched Portia’s cottage, listening to the soft, twinkling ambience of the garden. Finally, she felt his lips press into her hair, and an arm wrap around her waist. “I think I can do that,” he says, husky voice a whisper across the back of her neck. “Now come on - let’s go eat, before Pasha feeds our porridge to Pepi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? You can read my original story https://blood-of-the-syndicate.tumblr.com/ here. Your support would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
